bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentry Expert
Sentry Expert is the 4th upgrade of Path 1 for the Engineer Monkey. It allows the Engineer to create specific sentries that specialize in popping specific bloon types. The Engineer may produce specific types depending on what bloons spawn within or near his radius. When no special Bloon types are present, the Sentry Expert cycles between Crushing, Boom, Cold and Energy Sentries in that order. Sentry Expert costs $2125 on Easy, $2500 on Medium, $2700 on Hard, and $3000 on Impoppable. Types of Sentries There are four types of sentry that the Engineer may produce. All sentry types despawn after 25 seconds. (30 with Vigilant Sentries MK) Crushing Sentry The crushing sentry appears red and shoots spiked balls reminiscent of the Dart Monkey's Juggernaut upgrade. It has the highest popping power of any sentry. These balls deal 2 damage to Ceramic Bloons and are able to bounce off of obstacles. Pierce: 22 Attack Speed: 1.00/s Damage: 1 (+1 to Ceramics) Does not spawn if Lead Bloons are within range of the Engineer, but it will spawn if there are Ceramic Bloons nearby. Energy Sentry The energy sentry appears yellow and shoots laser blasts reminiscent of the Super Monkey's Laser Vision upgrade. It has the highest attack speed, however the lowest pierce of any sentry. Laser blasts can pop frozen bloons. Pierce: 4 Attack Speed: 1.75/s Damage: 2 Does not spawn if Lead Bloons, Ceramic Bloons or Purple Bloons are within range of the Engineer. Cold Sentry The cold sentry appears blue and shoots snowballs reminiscent of the Ice Monkey's Cryo Cannon upgrade. Affected bloons are frozen for 1.5s and also gain the Permafrost effect. Snowballs pop and freeze bloons in a small radius. Cannot affect Whites, Zebras, or Leads. Popping Power: 15 Attack Speed: 0.67/s Damage: 1 Does not spawn if White Bloons or Zebra Bloons are within range of the Engineer. Boom Sentry The boom sentry appears black and is slightly larger than other sentries and shoots bombs reminiscent of the Bomb Shooter. Bombs pop bloons in a small radius and can pop frozen Bloons and Lead Bloons. Popping Power: 15 Attack Speed: 0.71/s Damage: 2 Does not spawn if Ceramic Bloons, Black Bloons or Zebra Bloons are within range of the Engineer, but will spawn if there are Lead Bloons nearby. Update History ;14.0 * Energy Sentry damage increased from 1 → 2 * Boom Sentry damage increased from 1 → 2 * Boom Sentry attack rate increased from 1.5 → 1.4 * Crushing Sentry attack rate increased from 1.25 → 1 ;15.0 * Sentry Expert price reduced from $2800 to $2500 Tips *Just like Laser Blasts, the Energy Sentry can't pop Lead or Purple Bloons. *Similar to totems, sentries cannot be buffed by Alchemists. Buffing the Engineer will not buff the Sentries, but it will improve the production rate of sentries. *The Crushing Sentry deals double damage to Ceramic Bloons but can't pop Lead Bloons. *Even though it cannot affect them, cold sentries will still spawn if there are Lead Bloons. **There is a bug/special case where only cold sentries will spawn when there are DDTs present. Gallery Some Juggernaut Engineer Sentries.png|Crushing Sentries shooting mini-Juggernauts IMG 3160.PNG|Appearance with crosspathing (top path 2, bottom path 3) IMG_3246.PNG|Sentry Expert against purple bloons (note the lack of energy sentries) IMG_3243.PNG|Sentry Expert spawning only Crushing and Energy Sentries IMG_3241.PNG|Sentry Expert spawning only Cold and Boom Sentries IMG_3238.PNG|Sentry Expert with all 4 sentry types Trivia *Sentry Expert's upgrade icon features all four types of Sentries that the Sentry Expert can create. Category:Engineer Monkey Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:Monkey Engineer Category:Bloons TD 6